


Allfather

by Thecourtcherries



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecourtcherries/pseuds/Thecourtcherries
Summary: Thor is staring up at the statues of the gods these people worship. The one is golden and powerful he knows not why it fills him with discomfort. But more importantly, why does the one of this golden god's younger brother fill him with such sorrow?OrAfter the events of infinity war Thor is taken by the norns as the last of the aesir. They will test him to see if he is worthy of becoming Allfather. One greater than all past. However, he will face many challenges in proving himself after Thanos' snap. They will test his body and mind but all Thor wants is to find Loki.





	Allfather

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to on the sea by beach house while I write this...oh boy. Its my first work as a new author on here! I am so excited to be here. I hope you enjoy this thing that came from my brain one day. =) sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors!
> 
> This fic will have specific songs related to each chapter as that is what inspired them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valley of the dolls- Marina and the Diamonds

Thor comes to in soft, green grass. This is alarming because he is not sure what happened to him last time he was conscious but he knows it was not anything so pleasant as this. His nostrils flare as they fill with the scent of flowers and the air is warm as the breeze tousles his shorn hair. 

"What is this..?" He mutters rubbing one arm and stretching his fingers.

While he slowly rises the view of a large river and greenery comes into view. He furrows his brows and rubs his hand across his face. He could not think. He could not remember where he was before here. What had happened to him? Everything is one large blur of...nothing. He feels a deep anxiety as though something so important has escaped him. He feels an energy throbbing through his body. This energy makes him feel like he is important somehow. He opens and closes his fist breathing deeply as if to quell the power running through him. What it is he cannot say.

Before he can think anymore he sees figures approaching in the distance. He tenses immediately. His eyes, mismatched in color, strain to make out what he can. Then as they draw closer yet and he can make out faces he feels recognition. He is running now to meet them. This is good. Its something he knows.

They are his friends, alive and whole. He's not sure why this is so pleasing to him but he might weep if he would not be ashamed in front of his fellow warriors, some of the closest friends he ever had.

Thor takes the lady Sifs hands in his. Fandrall, Hogun and Volstag are surrounding him laughing and clap hands on his back. Thor smiles but whips his head around quickly. He thought he heard someone call for him or maybe he saw something? Who knows. It felt like a dream. Why does it feel like someone is watching him? He can't shake that feeling but then he is brought back out of his eerie thoughts. 

"Thor, where have you been? Dear Thor how we have missed you!" Exclaims Sif throwing her arms around his head. A smile spreads on his face. Ah, he can't remember much but he can remember this face. She is smiling brightly her eyes alight with strength and charm. His dear friend is here and she is well. He struggles with the thought that they will have to let go of eachother soon. He wants to stay with them huddled around him like this for an infinate amount of time. Why he needs this comfort now...well this he also doesn't understand.

Thor almost feels he is going to break and fall to his knees until suddenly they have led him over to a clearing by the river where stands a large mirror. He shivered and winced at some imaginary pain.

"My friends" he begins finally having found the way to work the muscle in his mouth.  
"I have missed you all more than I can say, yet I must confess I know not where I am and feel more confused than I ever have known..I fear I may not be well."

Sif pressed her hand to his forehead. "You feel alright to me" she laughed like the sun. Then Volstagg to laughed. "You sound as though you have suffered a hit in the head from a bilge snipe!" This caused a round of laughter from the friends. Thor laughed as well though to mask his concern at first but slowly it slipped away as he became more comfortable. Maybe everything was well. However, It was not like him to worry unnessecarily. He trembles however feeling faint only a moment then it passes.

"Come, look here!" Hogun called standing by the mirror.  
Thor approached with his friends by his side. Then they all stood aside leaving him to stand before the mirror.  
There he saw his image, the image of himself that had caused all the maidens in Asgard to swoon at the sight of him.  
His hair was long, golden and braided. His red cape billowed behind him and his face was merely stubbled. He looked as handsome as the young prince he was. He turned slightly surveying himself. 

"There is nothing to fear, prince of Asgard" proclaimed Hogun. "You are home and you are safe."

Thor felt it was true.

But then,

He touched the braid suddenly feeling strange in the pit of his stomach. He felt an intense awareness that something important was missing. 

There was a lock of black hair in his braid. 

"Thor" a voice called.

He turned immediately and met the sight of Loki. His brother was clothed in long green garments and his face shone pale in the sunlight. His hair was dark and combed back from his face. He was enchanting to behold.

"Loki!" He called running to him. As soon as his hand connected to this Loki before him he was gone and Thor was plagued with a vision that took over everything. The world transfigured around him. It was all crashing over him. It was the image that left him feeling bile rise in his throat.

Lokis neck in the hands of the mad titan. A sickening crack and a thud as his brother is tossed before him.

"No!" Thor growls and then charges at Thanos and a surge of electrical energy unleashes itself from the thunder god.

Instead of clashing with Thanos however Thor's eyes fly open and he is surging with the power of the storm, howling as his eyes glow blue. The hissing of sparks flying is all he hears. He can barely tell that he is chained and naked. 

"He's escaped the realm of deceipt.." says one low voice.  
"We have not yet finished the severing." Another voice responds.

Then a third continues the conversation. "In the next test we may certainly overtake him." 

Thor is coming into awareness slowly. It felt as though he were fighting to reclaim his own power. It had been slipping out of him like losing blood. Where was he and who were these people? What did they want with him? What were they doing to him..?

As if these thoughts had been heard the low voice started..

"We are the norns, Thor Odinson. You who are the last of the aesir, have drawn our gaze. We have much interest in you. You may or may not be worthy to live on now, that remains to be seen.."

Thor didnt hear the rest of the norns words however as his body went weak and he blacked out, but he did not fade entirely before imagining the sound of Loki calling his name.


End file.
